This is a pilot study to obtain preliminary data on the safety and efficacy of setraline treatment for depressed patients in the early acute post-myocardial infarction period. Four to ten patients meeting criteria for major depressive episode 5-21 days after acute myocardial infarction will be treated in open label fashion with sertraline. Psychosocial, Holter monitor, electrocardiographic, radionuclide ventriculography, and laboratory tests will be obtained at baseline and at intervals throughout the treatment.